Darkest day
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Ino is dangerously depressed from her last mission and hides in a forest, just to meet a curtain, slightly daring redhead, who happens to be a Akatsuki member. Who doesn't help at all, in her mind! One-shot!  slight AU sasoino saso/ino


The blond konoichi looked bitterly out the window of Konoha's hospital. She let out raged sigh, as it hurt to take a deep breath for her scars from the last mission still let fatal wounds on some of her organs, the aqua eyes able to see the figures of many carefree people with their friends, families, lovers. Her thin lips turned into a downward scowl.

She hates it.

She hates everything about this place.

From it's everyday people to its government.

She despises her own pitiful konoichi outfit.

She hates herself.

How can these people, shinobi, be so happy and full of life, knowing how many they themselves have taken? They have killed, separated families, for the sake of money to support their own. How can they ignore their hands, calling to them, haunting them, as they are stained of blood that is not their own? They ignore it, saying it is part of their job. She fully regretted being a shinobi of any sort. The minds she overtook, having to deal with looking at who they truly are on the inside. Ugly, fearing, some even scared of themselves. She snorted to herself in the lonely hospital room. Typical. Standing up, she ignored the pain shooting itself up her spine as she got out of the hospital clothes to her normal everyday outfit, a orange t-shirt with grey sweatpants, leaving her konoichi outfit alone. She had to get out of here, the souls, the lies, the hate, the love. She just needed to leave the village from now and run.

Since when does running away do anything?

She sighed, her mind was right. But her heart, her tainted heart, just needed to leave, if only for a second. Jumping out of the window to one of the rooftops silently, she hid her chakra as she ran from roof to roof to Konoha's gates, just to leave without them noticing.

She didn't know how long she was just walking (Ninja speed), but after who knows how long, he feet began to ache. Sighing into the forest, she sat down and hugged her knees tight to her chest. The pain from her previous mission coming back into full force, she bit her bottom lip to resist crying in pain as she buried her face and arched her back off of the tree unconsciously. Grabbing her head with her palm, she felt one hell of a headache coming on.

"Damn it." She grumbled sending chakra to her head in an attempt to make the pressure go away. Sighing at the failed attempt, she closed her eyes. And unfortunately she was having flashes of the mission. She regretted it deeply in all honestly.

Her mission was simple:

_

* * *

She was initially supposed to assassinate a rapist, and his groupies. She spied on him, keeping in the shadows, her chakra causing her to not be sensed. She followed the man to his place of residence, into his home. The second he got in, she intruded and tied the man down unguarded. She held one of her Katanas to his throat, about ready to kill._

"_D-daddy?" A shaky and terrified voice said, Ino turned, her face hidden behind her mask. Her hidden eyes widened as she turned to face a small boy with back hair and onyx eyes, and appeared to be 7. It struck a cord on Ino, but she was unaware of why it seemed too familiar._

"_Not now Leo, go get your mother. Daddy will be fine." The man said, still tied up to the middle of the floor. _

"_B-but dad!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. Then it hit her, hard. Tied up parents, the unaware little boy, the katana, the Anbu outfit, the almost blood splatter. _'w-wha…'_ Ino couldn't take it, she lifted the sword, and the child screamed, put when the sword came down, it shocked everyone. _

_She had set the man free._

"_Go." She said dully, pointing to the child, the man- still stunned- ran over and hugged the supposed Leo child. "Leave the village, when they find out that I didn't succeed in my mission, they'll send others." She said riding her voice of all emotions. "And stop what you're doing." She demanded as the man, who seemed to get the point, nodded and ran with the crying child. When they where out of sight and she couldn't sense their chakra anymore, Ino fell to her knees, dropping the Katanas and looking at her hands in shock. "I-I…" She screamed in her head, but her vocal chords remain resistant. She threw her Anbu mask across the room, causing it to dent the wall, grabbing at her head; she doubled over as tears left her eyes._

* * *

Ino took a deep uneven breath, and grabbed her face, surprised; she took her hands away swiftly to find them wet in a clear liquid. Why was she crying again?

"What is wrong with me?" She said scowling, wiping her hands angrily on her pants until they burned. Looking at her now red hands, she scrawled again.

"I hate this!" She yelled cupping her head and rocking back and forth slightly. Great, was she going bi-polar now? Yes, that's just what she needs. Grapping her chest tightly, she cursed.

"Nice Ino, have emotional breakdowns when you have absolutely _no idea_ of who could be watching, baka!" She cursed herself.

"Actually, I find it quite amusing." A voice said making Ino jump. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure about her height with an Akastuki cloak. Looking higher, she saw a redhead with caramel eyes. Ino jumped up and against the tree behind her, making her back arch again in pain at the wounds. She bit back a scream, looking at the redhead in front of her.

"Of coarse you would." She snarled, the redhead rose an eyebrow. _'Nice going Ino, your sudden to-self outburst made you within a couple feet of an __**Akatsuki**__member, damn it!' _Her inner self cursed.

"Really, why would you assume that?" He smirked. Ino wanted to pop it off his face, along with his entire head.

"What are you going to do now, kill me? I'm obviously in my weakened state, both physically and mentally." She admitted her eyebrows furrowing. _'How does this guy live with himself? He's obviously killed more than I could think of. I mean I'm pretty sure that organization alone narrows down the population.'_

"That is simple." He answered as if reading her mind, _'Hey, that's my trick!' _ Ino thought as her inner pouted. He held up an arm slightly as Ino resisted an urge to flinch. But her eyes widened as it revealed wooden joints.

"Wha…" Ino couldn't think of why he is even showing her this, probably just to mess with her mind.

And believe me, it was working.

"I'm basically a puppet." He shrugged and Ino's eyes darkened.

"Then if you are a 'puppet', then how are you alive?" She questioned the redhead.

It seems the brat licks to ask questions." He stated simply, making Ino growl. "And I said 'basically' a puppet." He informed the blond, who had her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Whatever, are you going to answer my questions or not?" She hissed.

"May I ask why, to get information on me? I'm not stupid, brat." He said with his half lidded eyes, Ino clenched her fist.

"You just admitted that you're basically a puppet, why not at least say how." She challenged. _'hah! Let's see the redhead get out of that one!'_

"Because if did then your village could benefit off of it, and it would be on my head." He countered lazily, Ino's eye twitched.

"Oh you know what!" She snapped stomping her foot.

"What?" He said to her surprise, amusingly. He was toying with her wasn't he?

And again, believe me, it was working.

"Although, being a puppet, I can still feel emotions. I sadly still have a soul, it is necessary with the jutsu." He stated nonchalantly. Ino's eyes hardened.

"How can someone still have a soul and work for the Akatsuki willingly?" She spat. "I'd like to see the day." She mumbled angrily averting her eyes from the redhead.

"Oh really now?" He inquired with a small smirk; Ino raised an eyebrow, glaring.

"I'm not going to answer that question like an idiot." Was her answer instead of the typical Ino 'duh'.

"Yes or no?" He pressed in monotone. _'Damn it, is there a third option?' _ Ino's inner scribbled on papers, weighing the pros or cons. _'If you say no, he might kill you. If you say yes, god knows what will happen.' _Her inner reasoned.

"Sure why not." Ino said looking to her left and crossing her arms. She blinked when she felt two fingers under get chin, turning her head to face the redhead; she realized who the two fingers belonged to. _'SHIT! Ino, you're going to die! Nice going! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill y-'_

'_That's. Not. Killing.' _

Ino blinked rapidly, as if she was hoping she could fly like a bird with her eyelashes as wings. Ok, this was strange.

He was _kissing _her.

_Kissing, as in mouth-to-mouth. _

_Yeah. That. _

She forced herself to keep her eyes open, maybe he has poison pill or something…. In his mouth. Ok, well, he could be waiting to catch me off guard and kill me with poison senbon or something. He pulled away with a smirk at her flushed and confused face.

"What the-!" Before Ino could finish the sentence, the guy was gone. Looking around waiting to get killed, but it never came. In was going threw the 'conversation' in her head, before she stiffened suddenly and turned red with annoyance. In this sudden realization, she shrieked into the empty forest.

"You jerk! You stole my first kiss!"

**

* * *

Hehe! Sasori is weird x] And I actually like how I ending with Ino annoyed, it always makes it more fun! I wanted to get something out, but my stories are all over the place, and I'm working on a harry potter/Naruto cross over with Ino Sasuke and Draco. xD **

**Anyway, is it bad, too much OCC? Review and I do except criticism!**


End file.
